


Tidal Interlude

by Wafflesrock



Series: Riptides [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Mermaid Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Turians as mermaids, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: Garrus takes Jane on a tour of Cipritine while she’s under the effects of Selkie Serum. One particular location really sets a mood.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Riptides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708807
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Tidal Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squiggly_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/gifts).



Cipritine was always beautiful in Jane’s opinion; it was a city of marble and mosaics, archways and tall, gold-domed towers. Being underwater meant that there were no carriages or horses or roads. The spaces between buildings were narrow, since merians could swim above them to reach their destinations. The alleys between homes and businesses were filled with sea glass or brightly colored stones and rocks. The view from above was that of a vibrant, living rainbow.

Yet, for all its scintillating beauty, Cipritine lacked parks or atriums like those found in the land cities. The thing that served to remind people they were part of a larger, natural world. She’d mentioned this to Garrus who had informed her that there were gardens on the outskirts of Cipritine. When he asked if she wanted to see them, the answer had been an easy yes.

As she swam after him in her altered body, Jane marveled at the sensation of having a tail. Selkie Serum bestowed humans with fish-like tails and fins similar to merians, though the scales generally matched a person’s hair color. The deep, blood-red spades that adorned her tail, hands and arms, gleamed in the blades of refracted sunlight that cut beneath the waves. 

“The Octopus Gardens are pretty impressive,” Garrus said, twisting so that he swam on his back, directly beneath her looking up at her face. “But they’re nothing compared to how beautiful you are.”

She huffed, unable to speak while under the effects of the magic elixir. She shook her head at him, fidgeting with her chest wrap, though a smile graced her lips. 

“We’re almost there,” Garrus said, swimming upright again and taking her webbed hand in his. “Come on.”

They swam downward toward the sandy sea floor. The seabed here was littered with colossal igneous rocks in different warped formations. The porous stone wasn’t barren though; aquatic flowers and anemones sprouted from every nook and cranny, fronds waving in the current. A few of the largest rocks had corals growing on them, attended by shoals of colorful fish.

“We call it the Octopus Gardens because octopuses helped decorate it,” Garrus said, pointing to where brightly colored glass and rocks spilled from caves in the rocks. 

Jane watched, fascinated as a tentacle shot out of a crevice and began patting down the pea-green sea glass on the ground. 

“They protect the flowers and anemones from overgrazing by fish, too.” Garrus reached a talon out to gently touch an octopus’s dextrous tentacle as it slithered from a crevice. Upon contact, the appendage recoiled into the safety of its lair. “I wanted one as a pet when I was young, but they’re extremely clever and mischievous,” Garrus went on. “My childhood friend had one named Squiggly and it got into _everything._ Would twist the lids off jars, open cupboards and drawers, steal food, you name it!” He flared his scarred mandible at Jane in a merian grin. “My mom said no to us getting one. Now that I’m older, I totally get why.” 

Jane chuckled, the sound escaping as a stream of giggling bubbles. She could just imagine little Garrus with an orange octopus wrapped around his arm, begging his mother to keep it. 

Her laughter died down to an amused hum as she took his hand and squeezed it. Garrus purred before leading her around on a guided tour of the gardens. He pointed out every octopus to her, often trying to coax them into changing colors by holding up pieces of glass or stones from their gardens.

As the time dwindled down to when she’d regrow her legs once more, Jane tugged at Garrus’ arm, eyes darting to the surface. 

“How much longer?” he asked, swimming up to the large marble sun-dial in the center of the garden and watching the shadow. “Another half-hour,” he said, answering his own question. “Enough time to show you one more thing.”

He took off toward the rock--or to be more precise, mountain--on the edge of the garden. Jane followed him, swimming into the large, crescent-shaped opening on the side and down a wide passageway until they reached a small cavern. Garrus gripped her by the shoulders, encouraging her to roll onto her back and stare up at the ceiling. 

The rock overhead pulsed and glimmered with phosphorescent blues and greens, as strange sea slugs crawled along the surface. “We call them star slugs,” Garrus said, floating next to her and gazing up at the cave ceiling. “It’s the night sky under the sea.” He let out a contented sigh before looking at her. “You like it?” 

Jane flicked her tail, moving to hover over him as she pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth for her answer. The soft, rolling purr he’d been making stuttered in his chest before turning into a growl. 

A three-fingered hand cupped the back of her head, blunt talons tugging at her hair as he deepened their kiss, tongue coming out to tangle with hers. Jane responded by curling her tail around him, intentionally dragging her pelvic scales along his seam. 

“Do we have time?” he panted, pulling his head back. 

Jane nodded. It’d have to be a quickie, but they definitely had time. 

Growling in lust, Garrus moved his head, licking a heated trail from her own seam to her navel. Jane gasped as her folds parted and Garrus delved his tongue inside. Aside from the seam concealing her, everything else was the same in regards to _that_ particular piece of anatomy. And her husband’s tongue was as spectacular as ever as he curled it against that rough patch that always left her a mewling mess. 

Jane tried not to gasp or wail since sound underwater was amplified, but every soft moan or hum echoed, filling the water around them with a lustful symphony of sin. Her tail beat against the current as she felt her climax approach, but before she could fall over the edge, Garrus moved his face. 

She scowled at him, arms and tail still tingling from his attention. 

Garrus flared his mandibles into a teasing grin. “If we’re short on time, gotta make the most of it,” he said, pulling her against him so that the tip of his erection teased her entrance. 

Jane reached between them, positioning him before moving so that he slid inside. They moaned in unison as he came flush. Garrus wrapped his muscular tail around hers to keep her anchored to him. Gripping her shoulders as they floated upright, he arched his back and began to move. 

Whether above the waves or below, he filled her perfectly. The ridged underside of his shaft left her inner walls trembling with each stroke as he moved in deep, slow thrusts. 

“Spirits, Jane,” he muttered, eyes closed.

Jane gave up on trying to keep quiet and let out a loud moan as her head tipped back and eyes closed. She was so close! She ground against him, adding an extra layer of pleasure to their coupling before white hot heat raced up her arms and down her fins. She came with a silent scream, hands moving to squeeze Garrus’s sensitive waist. 

He swore in his native language before grabbing her around the lower back and increasing his tempo. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to pull out, his cum floating out into the water before dissipating on the ocean current. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, eyes shining with the cerulean light they always had after sex. “Have I ever told you that you have the best ideas?”

Jane chuckled before becoming aware of the tingling sensation in her tail and hands unrelated to the afterglow. Looking to Garrus she jerked her head towards the exit. 

They swam at full tilt back to the surface. Jane’s head broke the water just as the change took her, tail splitting in half to form legs. The process didn’t hurt, but wasn’t pleasant, either. It felt like thousands of icy needles were being stuck into her limbs. She’d endure it though, if it meant being able to swim with Garrus in the green waters of the Tribean Sea. 

“That was fun,” she told Garrus, arms encircling his neck. “You were right about merians having beautiful gardens.”

Garrus chuffed. “I think you forgot the part where I was _also_ right about them paling in comparison to your beauty.”

Jane snorted, bringing her brow to press against his forehead. “Alright Mister smooth talker.” She kissed his nose plates before whispering, “You’re beautiful too.” Garrus’s eyes fluttered shut as they held each other. “Do you think anyone heard us?” she asked after a moment. 

”Hmm, probably,” Garrus replied, not sounding concerned. “But we wouldn’t be the first horney couple to mess around in the star caves.” 

Jane heard a call on the wind and turned to see the flotilla of longboats in the near distance. Farther off, the salarian merchant ship-turned-tourist cruiser waited to take them back to Sur’Kesh. But not until tomorrow. 

“I still have enough serum left for another transformation,” Jane told him, reaching into a pocket on the side of her chest wrap to pull out the small vial. “Wanna finish showing me around the Octopus Gardens?”

Garrus purred. “Of course,” he said, pressing his mouth plates to her lips. 

As they kissed in the middle of the open ocean, above Cipritine and surrounded by boats filled with the various land races, Jane mused that this was the wettest shore leave she’d ever taken. And undoubtedly, the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to S0me_Writer for beta reading this story!
> 
> For the fabulous Squiggly_Squid who was one of my giveaway winners and requested this prompt. Hopefully you like it!


End file.
